


So Bendy!

by Jude_ABG



Series: Superbat Brainstorm [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Clark Kent is a Dork, Flexibility, Funny Smut, M/M, Top Clark Kent, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_ABG/pseuds/Jude_ABG
Summary: Clark's curiosity is piqued at the worst timesPoor Bruce just wants a nice fuck





	So Bendy!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing too many stories at the same time, so here's a short one just to keep it alive!

Bruce grabbed the bedcover, but soon realized it wasn't enough. He sank his face in it, trying to muffle his heavy breathing. He wouldn't moan, he wouldn't! He wouldn't give Clark the satisfaction! The kryptonian already had that stupid smug smile on his face.

"Oh, not good enough?" Asked Kal. He thrusted harder. When his big cock hit Bruce's prostate again, the gothamite felt himself get weak. "Not even a compliment?"  
Clark adjusted himself so he could go deeper and deeper into his boyfriend's ass. He could feel the hole tightening with pleasure, but Wayne wouldn't make a sound.

Bruce was a screamer. Kent found that out the first time they had slept together and… oh, boy, was that a nice surprise. It took him a while to absorb the information that he had made the serious and scary Batman moan like a whore. Clark quickly became obsessed with making Wayne scream in the most obscene ways possible. He couldn't have enough of it.

"Come on, babe. Let me hear it" he whispered. With one of Bruce's legs on his shoulder and the other under him, he thrust harder and deeper. The gothamite was practically squirming, holding back his moans. He was blushed all over with the effort.

Clark leaned forward, opening his boyfriend's legs wider and pounding deeper.  
"Let me hear that beautiful voice of yours" he whispered, giving a sultry smile. His boyfriend's toes were already curling with the restraint.

The kryptonian leaned even more. Bruce's knee touched his own shoulder, but Clark kept pushing his calf up. The gothamite couldn't hold the little moan that escaped him.  
"Yes. Like that" Kent said, feeling he was almost there.  
"Kal..." moaned Bruce.

Suddenly Clark froze. The man blinked a couple of seconds, stopping all movement, his big cock still buried inside of Wayne.

"Fuuuck, Clark. What are you doing?!" The gothamite said with an annoyed expression. It was supposed to sound angry, but came out as a whine.  
"Wow, you're really stretchy, aren't you?"  
"....... What?"  
"Look at that!" Kent pushed Bruce's leg even further, testing the width. "That's more than 180 degrees"

"You've seen me fight, Clark. You know how flexible I am"  
"Yeah, but seeing you do that naked in my bed is very different. Gotta say, it's really sexy" the man leaned back a little, analyzing his boyfriend.  
"If you're seduced, then maybe you should fuck me" said Bruce, starting to get really angry. His small thick dick was still achingly hard between the two.

"Hold on, let me see something" Clark said.  
"What?"  
"How far can you go?"  
"Clark."  
"Can you put your legs behind your head?"  
"What?!"  
"Let me see" said the kryptonian, manhandling Bruce.  
"Does this turn you on?"  
"Not really, I just wanna see if you can!"

Wayne then moved his leg and kicked his boyfriend away. He gave an annoyed grunt and started to leave the bed.  
"Hold on, babe!" said Clark, grabbing him by the waist and laying him down again.

"Will you shut up and make me feel good?" Bruce said with a horny tone. The kryptonian's hand reached his cock and started slowly pumping it. "That's better"

Clark got closer from behind, poking Bruce's ass with his erection again. The gothamite moved his hips, waiting for it.  
"Alright, don't show me. At least tell me if you can!" He whispered quickly.  
"Uuugh" Wayne rolled his eyes and started to get up again. "You're a child. I'm gonna finish by myself"  
"Alright, sorry" Clark held tighter and started massaging Bruce's cock faster. The man struggled a bit with the hold, but soon was practically melting because of his boyfriend's hand. The kryptonian kissed behind his ear, making him sigh with satisfaction.

When Kal added a little twist to the pumping, he heard a soft moan. That little monster that always wanted more from Bruce quickly started to manifest itself. The man bit the gothamite's shoulder and put that lovely cock hard and deep inside his boyfriend's ass.  
"Kal…Please..." Wayne moaned.

Clark bottomed out and, without any warning, quickly began thrusting in again. It was so fast and rough, the gothamite didn't have time to realize what was happening. In a second he was moaning loudly, hands grabbing Clark's hair.  
"Cla… don't… oh, fuck" moaned Bruce.

Just from hearing the Bat lose control like that, Clark felt his orgasm building up. He closed his eyes, hearing the punched out sounds Wayne was making. That was his definition of heaven.

"Please… " Bruce screamed. He was squirming, trying to get away from that huge cock, but the strong arm on his stomach kept him there.

Suddenly a warmth took over Wayne. His orgasm hit him so hard his eyes rolled back. His whole body tensed with pleasure. "Ah, fuck!" The man shouted one last time, mouth open and furrowed brow. He came all over the bed.  
That was enough for Clark. He started shaking with his strong orgasm, biting his lower lip. He buried his cock deeper before filling up his boyfriend. “Bruce!” he moaned. He could feel cum leaking out of the gothamite’s hole. They had waited too much. The kryptonian grabbed Bruce harder, but stopped himself with fear of hurting him.

Even after they both had finished cumming, Bruce didn't stop moaning and sighing. Kal held him tight, listening to those sweet sounds. He loved it so much.

"I can..." Wayne whispered.  
"What?"  
"Put my legs behind my head"  
"Like a pretzel?"  
"Like a pretzel"  
Clark jumped, sitting on the bed with a huge smile.  
"Seriously?! How can you do that?! My arms are so large I can't even scratch the middle of my back. You're so bendy!" he said, happily.

Bruce, still in the after-sex haze, frowned at his boyfriend's energy. He rolled on his stomach, covering his head with a pillow. He groaned, cursing himself.

"I bet you can do it splits like a ballerina” continued Clark, laying down on top of Wayne.  
"Clark, shut up" groaned the gothamite with a muffled voice.  
“I wonder how your ass looks like when you do it"  
“Goddammit!” he muttered. It was his own fault for encouraging it.

*


End file.
